American Psycho
American Psycho is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. This about during the life of Cryptosporidium in Bikini Bottom. Each episode is either 30 mintues long. Episodes Season 1 #Welcome to Bikini Bottom! (Pilot) #High School USA! #Finding Weekends Jobs #Everything She Wants #Happy Birthday Chris! #Crypto and MeeMee #Model World #Magic ATM #How To Get Lost? #Spring Festival #A Very Freakin' American Psycho Christmas #Happy New Year Party! #Wintery Ice (1): Ice Storm of Bikini Bottom #Wintery Ice (2): Surviving The Coldness Blackout #Wintery Ice (3): Finding Shelter #Wintery Ice (4): Back to Normal Season 2 *Jill Valentine has a new appearance and voice actor in the Season 2 productions. *Some of the characters has new appearances in the Season 2 productions. *The theme song is Right Round. #Rave Party #The Picture Worth A Damn Dollar #Late Summer Party #Summer Shine #End of It #Twice Bad #Where The Hell Did He Go? #Mom Manic #Behind The Mask #Vacation Violence #Russia Psycho #Nonthings Normal in Hell #Thanksgivng Psycho #Black Friday Shopping #Merry Christmas! #Trip to France #In The Dark Cave #Here's Comes Valentine's Day #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 2 Spoilers *At the party, Wesker drugged Jill with Rohypnol and then raped her, causing her to not remember the rape. *Crypto tries to sell p*rnographic paintings to make a lot of money. *Jill Valentine studies the difference between brothers causing her to join him. *Wesker wants a very expensive gift from everyone in the town for his birthday and wants someone to be his s*xy slave. Meanwhile, Crypto will start a revolution. *Crypto and SpongeBob loses Chris at the Bikini Bottom's Mall. *The gang goes to Russia but the KGB agents plans to kill Natalya. Idea Corner TBA Trivia *This show ranges from TV-PG to TV-MA. Some episodes are rated TV-MA due to explitct sexual content, nudity, drug use, and extreme horror violence. *Welcome to Bikini Bottom! And Magic ATM are the only episodes to be rated TV-PG (not counting FOX broadcast) The rest of the series is rated TV-14 (there are some episodes that are rated TV-MA). *In Season 2 to 5, there some differences: Like in Family Sponge, SpongeBob is the same expect he's has yellow eyes and wears a purple tie and Patrick wears a purple shirt opposite to being shirtless and red pants. Natalya wears yellow boots, pink lipstick, and white vested leather KGB uniform. *In Season 1, 3, and 5, the theme song is Just Like You. However, the second theme song is Right Round. Content Rating This is an international list of this spin-off's content ratings. This will include ratings from various countries, as well as fan-made ones. Feel free to add your own! *United States - TV-PG (some episodes) TV-14 (most episodes) TV-MA (some episodes) *Canada - 14+ (most episodes) 18+ (some episodes) *Amenia - T (most episodes) M (some episodes starting on season 2) AO (some episodes) *Austraila - M (some episodes) MA15+ (some episodes) *Ireland - 15 (some episodes), 18 (some episodes) *Kelp Finger TV - TV-14 (most episodes) TV-MA (one episode) *Krusty Krab TV - TV-MA (all episodes uncut at 2AM) *Nevadabell Ratings -13 (most episodes) 16 (several episodes), 18 (one episode) *Japan - 11 (most episodes) 13 (Several Episodes) 16 (One Episode) *Africa- 16 (most episodes) 18 (several episodes) 20 (one episode) *Maldives - 12+ (some episodes) 15+ (most episodes) 18+ (some episodes) 21+ (one episode) *Mexico - B-15 (most episodes) C (some episodes) D (some episodes) RC (one episode) *Russia - 16+ (most episodes) 18+ (some episodes) 21+ (one episodes) *Finland - K12 (some episodes) K16 (most episodes) K18 (some episodes) *Hungary - 12 (some episodes) 16 (most episodes) 18 (some episodes) *Sponge Network - 12+ (some episodes) 16+ (most episodes) 18+ (some episodes) *SquidTV - PG (some episodes) R (several episodes) NC17 (some episodes) Category:PG-13 Category:American Psycho Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chum Bucket Productions Category:DRAMA Category:Comedy